


Battle Bruised

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Midam Week 2013</p><p>Michael is glad that Adam is the only one to see his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Bruised

It isn’t too often that Michael gets called back to Heaven anymore, most times it’s for when the bickering upstairs shifts into fighting territory and his brothers need him to step in.  Adam tries to understand the politics of it all but these issues are complicated enough even by the Angels’ standards and he ends up choking down his worries with a smile and a prayer. 

On good days Michael will come home weary and tense with the weight of his siblings’ problems, nothing too serious; nothing that a cuddle and some kisses can’t melt away.  Unfortunately the issues aren’t always about the family. 

War still rages on Earth and in Hell, there are battles to reign and evil still lurks in dark places waiting to strike; these are the days that Adam dreads.

Today is one of those days that Michael returns home battle broken and exhausted; dried blood clinging to his skin in flaking bits along the places where his vessel was injured and he was able to heal himself.  Stains on his clothing blooming from large gashes on his thigh and his stomach, still wet and tacky even though the blemishes are long gone. 

You’d never know the singes to his boots, shirt, and jeans were remnants of Hellfire. 

Adam wipes away the red on Michael’s brow, strips him of his shirt, and ushers him into soft sweat pants so that he can sweep a damp towel over his skin to clean away the remnants of gore. 

It’s all superficial and easy to fix because the real damage happens to his wings.

They'll take longer to heal and even though Adam doesn’t need to, he sits with Michael on their well-worn couch and runs his fingers as softly as he can through the soot-dulled plumage, tracing every bare patch and cringing because he can only imagine how painful it must have felt to have those feathers ripped and torn.  He’ll kiss every gaping wound later on when the scars are gone and he’s worked the blood-matted feathers clean between his fingertips with a damp towel, but he kisses every crooked downy soft stem before gently setting it back in place.

Adam will groom Michael’s wings until they are both shaking because maybe the real damage can’t be measured at all on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
